


Never Again!

by Mad_Amethyst



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Phobia, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/pseuds/Mad_Amethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are phobias we are willing to fight when it's worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plus jamais !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099411) by [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/pseuds/Mad_Amethyst). 



> This fanfic has been written for a night challenge between [Sweety_Mutant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant) and me. You can read hers (from Don't Starve fandom) [there](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6092221)!
> 
> Theme: Phobia  
> Rule: We can choose the fandom that we want, but we cannot name any character  
> Category: Drabble
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or its characters. I gain nothing from this. This is just for fun.

Apples were his guilty pleasure.

In the past tense, because now he can no longer eat one without remembering the wriggling worm he almost swallowed the other day… Ugh! Just thinking about it again makes him want to puke… It’s over with apples! There has to be better fruits!

But his resolution falls apart quickly when his friend, a big smile on his face, offers him a nice red apple. “I picked it specially for you!”

How to refuse?

He thanks him, takes the apple, hesitates, but he finally bites into it. He takes a look. Phew! Nothing in there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, you can let me know with a kudo or a comment. Thanks! :)


End file.
